


Fade away

by CalicoMarker



Category: BBS - Fandom, Banana Bus Squad, Video Blogging RPF, team 6 - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Hurt, Other, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), The Blip, angst and hurt, dusting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoMarker/pseuds/CalicoMarker
Summary: What if the snap had happened while all the boys had been planning to get together with each other
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fade away

It was fast, all too fast. One moment Marcel was smiling at FourzeroSeven, next panic set in as one of his closest friends faded away before him 

There he stood, with Scotty’s ashes in his hands, shell-shocked 

In the distance he heard yells and screams, finally he managed to pull his head away as the last of his friends faded. He just barely met the fear in Smii7y’s eyes before he too dissolved 

Behind Smit, a cup and food splattered to the ground as Anthony processed what he had just seen, what he was seeing 

Dust, lay below where Tyler had stood, and Daithi store at it dejectedly, like it would bring him back 

Evan had ran down the hallway, yelling out Brian’s name, hoping to find him. A pit formed in Marcel’s stomach when he came back all alone 

Still having yet to move, Basically took one more look at Scotty’s ashes before tearing his feet from the floor. They were heavy, as if he had been cemented to the spot 

Vanoss set his phone down as Marcel reached them 

“Delirious, Delirious is gone too” 

“How do you know?” 

“Cartoonz’s called. They were on the way here” Evan’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper. 

The weight of the situation held a heavy silence between them, among the whole building. Not a sound could be heard 

Marcel could feel the weight of the world crashing down on him, and like that his knees couldn’t hold him anymore 

Through blurred eyes he could see Scotty’s remains still on his hands, and he couldn’t stop the sob that escaped his throat 

They were gone


End file.
